Story of Supers
by fgfgmyfgtr
Summary: There are now three full blood Kryptonians, and Clark will find out what it means to have a son.
1. Chapter 1

Batman, Aquaman and Flash approach Cadmus, it is one in the morning, they sneak in. Flash yawns, "Bats, you got anything in your belt for a tired speedster?"

"I have cocain." Batman mutters.

"Why!?" Flash exclaims.

"I was joking, fourth one from my buckle on the right." Batman answers, still hacking.

"Thanks."

"Batman, give me a ETH." Aquaman shifts from foot to foot, impatient.

"4 seconds till firewall is broken. Done." Batman unplugs from the mainframe. "Let's go. I know where we need to go."

"Do you think it's true? The thing they are creating?" Aquaman asks Flash.

"That's why we're here."

Batman puts his fist up. The sign for stop. "It may hear us."

He peeks around the corner. "It's in a pod, proceed with caution."

They walk into the room, Aquaman starting to guard the door, subconsciously. Batman walks up to the pod and accesses the console, "It says here that it is wearing a solar suit, supplying it with power. It may be violent when released." His face paled further than the usual tone of his skin. "The successful clone of Superman, stabilized with the DNA of Supergirl. Pure Kryptonian, worse than we thought they had. This is a level eight threat."

"Should we call Superman?" Flash inquires.

"Yes. Tell him to wear his Kryptonite suit and that it is a level eight threat."

Clark appeared instantly in his alien hazmat suit. "My god, is that-"

"Yes." Batman confirms. "A clone of you and Kara."

Superman paled, "He's a full blood Kryptonian?" Batman nods.

Clark looks at them all grimly, "He's full Kryptonian, I will treat him as an equal. Not an underling."

First installation of Story of Supers. The Flash, Batman, Superman trio series. I'm excited don't know about you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

"When are you going to release him?" Superman asks the Dark Knight.

"Everyone get ready, I will release him in three, two, one." He jumps back and assumes a fighting stance.

The audible sound of air depressurizing is heard and everyone relaxes. Noticed by no one, Superboy moves his hand, more of a twitch really, and rolls his shoulders. He then explodes out of the pod and tackles Aquaman. Aquaman tries to pry him off, to no extent for Superboy is of Kryptonian ancestry. Superboy stands, throws him into Flash, speeds to Batman and punches him into the wall. He prepares to attack the non-powered hero when Superman grabs him from the back. The neo-Man of Steel struggles and Batman pulls out a chunk of Kryptonite. Superboy slumps in Clark's arms. Unaffected due to his suit, Superman picks him up and looks at Batman.

"Where is the exit?" He asks the Caped Crusader.

"To your left." Batman nurses his wounds.

He walks out of the chamber that they are in and finds the elevator. He waits for the others and they all go up.

"What will we do with him?" Flash asks Batman.

"Interrogate him." He answers.

They arrive at the top floor and walk out of the elevator, Batman activates his com and signals the Tower.

"Batman requesting zeta for five." He informs.

The energetic grips of the zeta beam pull them up to the Tower and the computer announces them, "Superman, 0-1, Batman 0-2, Flash, 0-4, Aquaman, 0-6, Superma-Supergi- 0-, computer DNA scan failed." The zeta shuts off.

"There goes sixteen billion dollars…" The Flash jokes.

They walk to the interrogation room. Supes places his cloned self on the chair. Superboy revives quickly due to the solar suit.

"Where am I?" The teenager asks.

"The Justice League Headquarters. We need to ask you some questions."

I feel like this was somewhat better than the first chapter. I don't know… Review! Favorite! Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I have made a forum for you guys. Check in my profile. On to the story.

Batman looks at Superboy,"What are you?"

Superboy flinches at this, "Um… A Genomorph. A clone of him" He gestures to Superman. "And Kara Zor-El"

"How do you know her name?" Superman asks, "Her real name?"

"I don't know. I just know." Superboy answers.

The door opens, the previously mentioned female enters the room, and looks at the Boy-of-Steel, "Hi, I'm Kara." She holds out her hand for him to shake.

"Um, I don't understand. What is this?" He gestures to her outstretched hand.

"It signifies a greeting." Kara explains. She then grasps his hand and shakes it. "Like that."

She looks at Superman and Batman, both giving her impatient looks. She give this a sad look and asks a question. "Where are the inhibitor collars?"

"Why?" Batman glowers at her. "You are not taking him out of here."

"Here. Do what you want." Clark hands her a collar.

She snaps it around Superboy's neck. "Let's go, me."

They walk out and she guides him to the cafeteria. She opens the kitchen and walks in, motioning for him to follow, he shyly enters. She starts pulling ingredients from the shelves and looks at him, "Whenever I hand you something, can you put it on the counter?" She points at the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

He looks at her skeptically, "Sure."

Supergirl pulls out chocolate chips and cake mix out and hands them to him. He does what she requested. She pulls out eggs and gives him a warning 'Be careful, these are especially delicate.' She give him milk and the rest of the ingredients to make cake.

"Do have any idea of what we are doing?" She asks him.

"Not really, no." He answers.

"We are making possibly the best thing ever." Kara tells him, "Cake."

(Intermission! Review!)

"And now we take it out of the oven. This is extremely hot, but our physiology protects us." Kara informs him. She sets it down on the counter and looks at him. "Now we let it cool, not because hot cake would hurt us, but because it won't taste as good."

Five or so minutes later She gets them both slices. "Do you know how to use a fork?" He nods. "Like this." She demonstrates how to cut and pick things up with it.

"You try."

He eats a piece and his eyes widen. "This. Is. Amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all that reviewed, I thought I would reply to you guys.

Guest - Thank you, I have school work and I'm getting into the groove again.

Raquel - How's it going, how's your day been?

DC-Mythology-Lover - I have.

"Can he stay with you in the Fortress?" Kara asks her cousin.

"No, he cannot." Superman tells her.

"Then he can come live with me." Kara decides

"No." Clark decides. "He will live with me in the Fortress, not with you, the place you are suggesting is a high civilian zone."

"You, sound like Bruce."

"I do not."

"You do."

"Fine. He will come with me." Clark finalizes.

"Can I come with you?" Kara gushes.

"Sure." Superman growls at her annoyance.

She runs off to get Superboy. Kara runs to the kitchen, and to her surprise, Superboy was eating cake, and failing. She watched a moment and looked as he landed a piece in his mouth, he looks at the plate with a look of triumph. He smiles and tries again. She clears her throat and he jumps.

"We are going to take you to the Fortress of Solitude." She informs him.

"Can I take this?" He gestures to the pan of cake.

"Yes; we can." She tells the Boy of Steel.

She shows him how to cover the pan in Saran Wrap and they walk to the hanger. They spot an annoyed Superman. They walk up to him and he looks at the dessert in Superboy's arms.

"Cake?"

"It's delicious!" His clone tells him.

Kara takes the pan from Superboy and places it in a pressurized container, giving it to the Man of Steel, she grabs her male counterpart under the armpits and flies out of the bay, into the vacuum of space. Superman trails behind, preparing to enter the atmosphere. They enter the atmosphere and the clone's solar suit starts to burn away.

They fly down to the south and land in front of the giant crystalline structure known as The Fortress of Solitude. Kara drops Superboy into the snow and blushes when the rest of his solar suit falls off. She looks away as Clark wraps his male counterpart in his cape, creating a Kryptonian toga. Kara scoops up snow and throws it at Superboy's face. It never touches his face, it evaporates before it touches him and the newly melted water falls into the snow. Kara laughs and leads them into the Fortress and Superboy looks around in awe.

"Welcome to the Fortress Superboy."


	5. Chapter 5

This might be a confusing chapter for some. I tried. Some more Kara and Superboy bonding.

The trio walk into the main room of the Fortress; a giant, dome-like structure with many statues in it. At the end, a fountain spews out glowing yellow water, liquid sun substitute, it runs down the entire room flowing around the statues, causing the translucent statues to glow gold.

"I have to go, Kara probably needs to leave too, will you be ok here by yourself?" Superman asks his clone nervously.

Kara smacks him on the head. "You idiot, he just got here." She pushes him toward the entrance. "You go, I can cancel."

"But-" The Kryptonian starts.

"No." She points to the door and looks at him. "Now."[1]

He flies away and she looks at Superboy. "You need clothes, and a name."

He blushes and looks away. "I will admit that I need clothes, but I don't need a name just yet."

"You need a name." She decides. "Robot B 27! Robot G 23!"

Two robots hover from above to meet her. "Yes mistress?" They ask.

"B 27, get clothes for our guest, something comfortable. G 23, get the ancestral sunstones." She commands and the robots fly off to get the requested items.

"What are those?" Superboy asks.

"Those are our robots, they assist us here at the Fortress. There are seven hundred and eighty of them, so you will always have one that is free. Just say a any letter of the alphabet and any number that is between one and thirty. You try, ask for something… I don't know. Ask for a handheld holo-projector." She explains.[2]

"Ok… F 18!" He tries.

A robot descends from above and greets him. "Yes master?"

"Get me a handheld holo-projector, please." he orders.

"Yes sir." The robot floats off.

Kara taps his arm and guides him to the fountain in the room. She presses a button and a bench slides up. She sits and motions for him to sit with her.

"Your DNA comes from Krypton, your DNA is very special. And very rare. There are only five people we know with DNA like you. Me, you, Superman, Dru-Zod, and Faora Hu-Ul. There are many that came before you." She tells him.

The robots float down. "Mistress we have brought what you have requested. Do you want us to take him to another room to dress him?"

"Yes please." The she answers.

The robot leaves and the other sets down a container of crystals.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The Boy of Steel walks back and sits by her. "Here is your holo-projector, sir." A robot hands him the device.

"Thank you."

He sits there awkwardly and looks at her. Their alien blue eyes meet. She sighs and grabs a crystal.[3]

"Here we go, this is the House of El family tree. It starts with Var-El, he had an unknown wife, his children were Zim-El, Jor-El the First and Kayla Var-El. Zim-El married Byma Ruth-Ar, their son is Kru-El. Kayla Var-El marries Nim-Zee and has three sons, Dik-Zee, Van-Zee and Gem-Zee. Gem-Zee has an unknown wife and has Thara Gem-Zee, who marries Ak-Var. Jor-El the First marries Nimda An-Dor, they have three children. Zor-El, my father, Nim-El and Jor-El the second. Nim-El and Jor-El the second were identical twins. Zor-El married Alura In-Zee and they had me, Kara Zor-El. Nim-El married Dondra Klu-Ta and their son is Don-El. Jor-El the second married Lara Lor-Van, daughter of Lor-Van and Lara Rok-Var. Jor-El the second and Lara Lor-Van gave birth to Kal-El, your, quote-unquote, father. Does this all make sense?" She finishes explaining his origins.

"Yes, thank you." Superboy answers.

"You're welcome, Kon-El."

[1] Girl Power!

[2] This is such a cool concept. Feel free to use it.

[3]This is where it gets confusing.

For any of you waiting for Tales of Speedsters, I am finalizing the last chapter.

3+ reviews for next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there anything else we are going to do?" Superboy asks Kara.

"Name you, and figure out what you can do." Kara tells him. "Can you fly?"

"Fly? I don't know." Superboy scratches the back of his neck.

"Imagine that your body is floating above the ground." Kara raises her arms and drifts upward.

"I don't even think I can." Superboy closes his eyes and extends his arms outward.

"Good job, keep going." Kara assures him.

"It's not working." He decides and opens his eyes. "I can't do it."

Kara raises her eyebrow. "Really?" She pushes his shoulder and he spins end over end, floating toward a wall.

"I can fly!" Superboy exclaims then says. "How do I stop?"

"Imagine yourself being pulled toward the Earth." Kara grabs his foot to stop him.

"It's that easy?" Conner closes his eyes and then falls to the ground. "Great."

"Now let's try to move while flying, since you know how to rise and fall. Follow me." Kara drifts toward the entrance of a hallway.

"I can do this." Conner slowly moves toward her.

"You can move faster than that." Kara jokes.

"This is hard." Conner speeds up a little and then grabs her shoulders. "Woah."

"You'll get the hang of it. Do you want to walk?" Kara gently drifts to the ground.

"Yes please." Superboy falls to the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Kara hold his hand and leads him through the hallway.

"I don't know. Just ask questions, I guess." He decides.

"I know the perfect place for that." Kara pulls on his arm and leads him into a nearby room.

They walk into a library, but in place of books, containers of crystals line the shelves. Kara pulls him to a loveseat overlooking a window. Kara sits and motions for Superboy to sit down.

"What is this place?" He asks her.

"The library." Kara answers. "Do you like it?"

"I like it. Where exactly are we?" He points out the window.

"Antarctica, a very isolated place, perfect for a secret alien headquarters." Kara leans into him.

Superboy shifts his weight. "Are you hungry?" He asks awkwardly.

Kara sits up. "I am. B-23!" She shouts.

"Yes mistress?" A robot walks in.

"The full Christmas package." She commands and the robot starts to walk away. "For two!" She adds. "Yes ma'am." The robot takes off.

"Christmas package?" Superboy asks.

"Hot chocolate, Christmas cookies, peppermint, and candy canes." Kara lists off, rolling her eyes.

"Christmas? What are Christmas?" He gives her a confused look.

"Christmas IS a holiday. Not an object." Kara corrects him.

"Then what is Christmas about?" He asks her.

"It's about kindness, and truthfulness and charity." Kara explains.

The robot walks in. "Full Christmas package, for two." He sets down a tray.

"Thank you." Kara lifts a cookie off the tray.

"You are welcome." The robot walks away.

Superboy grabs a cookie gingerly. "And this is?" He takes a bite.

"That is a cookie, those are peppermints, those are candy canes, and that is hot chocolate." Kara points to each one individually.

"These are good." He eats a cookie.

"I know. Any other questions?" Kara takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"How close is this Christmas?" Superboy attempts to open a candy cane and breaks it.

"You are much stronger than you think, and Christmas is about a month away." Kara answers.

"What holiday is the closest?" Superboy asks, peeling away the plastic covering.

"Um, what is today's date?" Kara feels for her phone. "I don't have my phone on me."

"Um, the twenty-fourth." Superboy answers.

"Thanksgiving is on Thursday!" Kara shouts.

"Um… okay?" Superboy puts his hands up.

"We need to cook something!" Kara jumps up.

"Okay…" Superboy stands up.

"Come one Connor!" Kara pulls him toward the door.

"Connor?" Superboy gives her an incredulous look.

"Yea, do you like it?" Kara stops and looks him in the eye.

"I love it. Connor." Connor smiles.


End file.
